After all these years
by KelsiMellark
Summary: 5 years after graduating High school, Quinn fabray is now living her dreams in NYC but there is still one thing missing, Sam Evans. Her now so called best friend Rachel will help her find Sam in one place she never thought she will.


It's been five years since Quinn graduated high school and as of today, she is living her dream in New York as chef and as a matter a fact, she's now starting her own restaurant. Of course she kept in touch with all her glee club friends whom she became very close to in senior year. Among all of them, she is now closest to Rachel Berry, her former enemy. They became the best of friends during sectionals of senior year and then everything suddenly fell into place. She and Rachel are now sharing the same apartment in the heart of NYC. As for the other glee kids, Santana and Puck landed in California and there they started making their own acting careers. Brittany on the other hand resided in New York and worked part-time as a model for a clothing shop which Kurt and Mercedes now owns. Blaine, Tina and Mike also reside in New York where they work as choreographers in one of Rachel's productions. Finn however, chose to stay in Lima and manage his dad's tire shop after his relationship went down-hill with Rachel. Rory is now also living in New York with Brittany. Among all the glee kids, one name was never mentioned, Sam Evans. Quinn remembered how she and Sam became the closest of friends after he moved back to Lima. She supported him in everything and was even happy for him when his family got back to their feet and started their own business in Lima. It all stopped when they graduated high school and Quinn never heard from him since. "Quinn… Q" Rachel shook her shoulders breaking her chain of thoughts. "Wha…?" "Where on earth are you these days Q? I've been talking here non-stop and there you are just…just" Rachel spoke in her worried tone. Quinn giggled when she saw how worried her best friend was. "I just have a lot in mind Rach. I'm fine." She gave the brunette a weak but assuring smile. "Q, you better not be thinking about anything crazy again… are you?" Rachel tried as hard as she can to make the blonde girl in front of her speak up. Quinn nodded her head, and then there was an awkward silence. When Rachel was finally about to give up, she gave Quinn a pat on the back. "Hey, I'm just here Q. I'll listen." With that she turned around ready to head out of the room. "Do you think he misses me too?" Quinn squeaked. The brunette smirked and turned around. "Who is the lucky guy?" Rachel asked cheerfully. "No! I mean… Sam, Sam Evans. Remember him? It's just that I haven't heard from him since like forever and I'm just… wondering I guess." Quinn finally came clean knowing she will eventually have to tell Rachel about this. "O my God! Don't tell me you're still in to him that way?" Rachel was now in shock. "Maybe… I don't know Rach! It's been five years and well, I guess I'm still wondering what might have been if it actually worked out." Quinn was trying to hold back to tears but her walls betrayed her. She can now feel her hot cheeks blushing and at the same time her hot tears rolling down her soft cheeks. "Quinn Fabray! You should have told me this like I dunno… five years ago!" Rachel snapped. Quinn was too embarrassed to reply. "Q… I don't know how to tell you this but, I saw him just about three days ago. I-I.." Now it was time for Rachel to confess what she knows. "You what?" Quinn's hazel green eyes widened in disbelief. "I saw him while I was buying coffee and he accidentally bumped me so we talked and yeah. He works here now. He actually owns the coffee shop. The new one across the street." Rachel tried to explain everything she knows while Quinn tried her best to get every little detail. "The one that just opened a week ago?" Quinn made sure. Rachel nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"Quinn snapped. "I guess I forgot. Besides, I didn't think it even mattered." The brunette snapped back but it was too late. Quinn was already literally hopping her way to her walk-in closet. "What the hell are you up to?" Rachel was confused but laughing to herself. "I need to see him. I mean, I'm not gonna jump on him like that but I just want to see how he is." With that Quinn was already half dressed fixing her hair. "I'll be back in a few." She smirked.

Quinn's heart was pounding in her chest as she entered the coffee shop. It was her first time there. The moment she entered the shop, she instantly felt Sam's touch in it. From the design all the way to the seats and logo of the shop. She looked around and remembered all the memories that came along the shop. She quickly noticed the design of the ceiling which was made to look like stars. She then remembered that Sam loved looking at the stars because it made his problems look small. Quinn then noticed the 'Avatar' themed section where a lot blue stuff can be seen. She laughed seeing that he was still the same old Sam. The Sam she fell in love with. What took her by surprise was when she saw a 'cheerio' themed area. She never thought that she will see a picture of her and the rest of the cheerios squad along with all the foot ball players there. What drove her off the edge was when she saw a small opened box on the side of the picture holding a promise ring. _The promise ring._ It was covered by a glass and with the ring came along a note; _to the girl of my dreams, you will always have a place in my heart. Loir Menari – Sam. _At that moment she felt hot tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I help you?" Sam wasn't actually paying attention to who he was talking to. He was just proud that someone can see the mural he made especially for the girl of his dreams. The girl whom he loved and still loves up to this moment. It seemed dumb to him that he still can't get over Quinn but he just can't do anything about his feelings. He just missed her too much. But no matter how hard he tried to forget about her, nothing happens. He felt hopeless because he didn't know a freakin thing about Quinn these days. The last time he saw her was during graduation. His chain of thoughts were broken when the girl in front of him turned around. When he realized who she was, he was speechless. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt hot tears rolling on his cheeks. "Is this for me?" Quinn broke the silence speaking for the first time. Based on the tone of her voice, she was crying as well. "Yes, Quinn. Only for you." Sam replied. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he was longing for was in front of him right now, crying and smiling at the same time. "I still love you Sam." Quinn confessed. Her cheeks turned bright red and her hazel green eyes sparkled. Sam's knees shook like he was melting from Quinn's gaze. Quinn always had that kind of effect on him. "I never even stopped for a day." Sam quickly replied then kissed her passionately. Quinn was taken aback by Sam's lips brushing onto hers but recovered quickly and kissed him back. She laced her fingers into his golden blonde hair while her other hand was on his back. When the two finally pulled away for air, they smiled at each other and hugged again. "Now, can I have my promise ring back?" Quinn said pulling away. "Don't need to ask me twice." Sam chuckled.


End file.
